


Apple Blossoms

by green_grin



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, F/F, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_grin/pseuds/green_grin
Summary: Thank you Mackaley for writing me such an amazing gift <3!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Apple Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mackaley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mackaley/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Watching in Slow Motion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698339) by [Mackaley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mackaley/pseuds/Mackaley). 



> Thank you Mackaley for writing me such an amazing gift <3!


End file.
